


And The Duckie Goes Moo.

by goldenboat



Series: Life with Bobo [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Jared, Daddy Jensen, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Schoomp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Jared and Jensen and their tiny son Bobo....</p><p> </p><p>Bobo is the little son of two doting dads who adopted him when he was mere few days old. A rambunctious  ,hyperactive chatterbox who never stays still....yet too cute for his own good.</p><p>His dads have a hard time making him stay still...</p><p>It's the fancy dress party in Bobo's preschool. How hard can it be to make a tiny duckling quack? As it turns out...pretty hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Duckie Goes Moo.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing kidfics...but realized that all my kidfics are mpreg ones. Families don't begin and end with blood relations in the real world. So it shouldn't in the fictional universe either. So this is not a mpreg story.  
> Written just to make you smile. Reviews are love.

It’s the fancy dress night for ‘Little Angel’s Academy’ and the spacious two storied building in the middle of downtown Dallas is bustling with frantic activities.  
Here and there…almost everywhere…one can see tiny ghosts, goblins, tigers and zebras running about.

It’s a day-care and pre-school rolled into one….and so no one can accuse it to be boring.

In fact...even in it's normal days....it's anything but.

The small auditorium is filled with anxious parents trying to get hold of their own little headaches from among the scores of masked faces.

Around the corner is a tiny three year old Pocahontas distractedly chewing on her false braids….while her hapless dad’s busy fixing her tiny dress for the sixth time.  
She is the third Pocahontas of the evening….and the other two haven’t arrived yet.

Just beside her are a set of twins. Their moms have decided to dress them up as a Dalmatian puppy and Cruella-de-Vil. 

The idea sounded great in theory.

It was only during execution that they realized that Cruella would spend her entire time pulling her brother’s tail….and that the Dalmatian would find her sister’s wig too interesting to let it remain on her head for more than a minute at a stretch.

A deer supposed to be Bambi can be seen chasing a ponytailed tiger in the corridor.

In the eastern corner of the room is a tiny sitting area complete with a mahogany center table.  
There’s another interesting pair in this part of the room as well.

Jensen is trying to dress up a little duckling….who is having none of it.

With the usual childlike audacity that only two year olds are capable of….his son is talking up a storm…too busy to let his dad pull up his soft yellow onesie.

Blowing a tired breath…Jensen tries a distracting strategy.

“Okay Bobo….how does the duck go?...No..no..leave the tail alone dude!” He asks his tiny son.  
Bobo is a handful…

He looks longingly at the entrance once again. 

In their hurry to arrive at the school…they had left the tiny padded duck feet at home. Jared…the knight in the shining armour that he is….has volunteered to drive home to bring it.

If he isn’t here on time…their duckling will go on the stage in tiny baby boots.

Bobo falls in a deep contemplation. 

He has a grown up name mind you….It’s Robert……and jayjay calls him Robby….or Robrob…or Junior…or any other name… depending on his mood.  
His dee calls him Bobo for no reason at all.

But there’s a more pressing concern plaguing his mind.

How does the duck go?

“Quack…quack…quack…?” Comes the gleeful answer.

Jensen smiles proudly. He and his husband have spent an entire weekend quacking in their house to teach it to their son.

The tiny ducktail tugs Bobo’s attention once again….prompting the father to unwrap chubby little hands from the costume and hold them in his bigger ones.

“How does the cow go?” He tries once more. 

Bobo loves this game…and hopefully it will hold his attention till Jared arrives.

“Come quick Jay….” He huffs under his breath.  
Their son…pintsized he may be….is like a puppy on a sugar high.

Jared’s the only person who can match his boundless energy in any shape or form.

Next time Misha comes up with such an high flying idea as this one…Jensen will make him sew the costume….

His best friend is one of the best teachers he has ever come across…but some of his ideas are too quirky and funny just like him.

He is the director of this academy and has strongly insisted that all the costumes be homemade….and not the fancy ones that can be ordered online.

Jensen being a successful engineer and Jared being a teacher…thought it would be easy.

Not.

They have labored for an entire week to come up with this tiny costume.

“Meaow….meaoww…meaowww?” The cow in question jumps up and down….confusing it up once again.

“No Bobo…that’s the cat…how does the cow go?” Jensen tries again.

“Jayjay!!!!” Bobo shrieks instead of answering. 

His jayjay is back.

Jared grins at the sight of his little duckling standing on the wooden table.

By his son’s ecstatic tone….one would think that he hasn’t seen his father in years…and not mere fifteen minutes.

Jared kneels sits beside Jensen and places a small bag on the table….and the green eyed man hurriedly picks it up.

“Hey monkey? Doin good?” He pokes the chubby little tummy with his fingers ….making his son burst out into a happy giggle.

“The cow goes meaowwww!!!!!” Bobo replies gleefully…jumping into his jayjay’s lap and proceeding to hug the stuffing out of him.

The other dad in the meantime utilizes the moment in complete the ensemble with the errant duck feet. 

Of all the creatures on earth why did their son want to go as a duck? A superman…he understands….cowboy….he understands…lone rangers….robbers….doctors…he understands.

But duck?

He exhales tiredly after wresting the chubby feet into a homemade padded duckfeet.

He stands up just in time to see Misha and his assistant Felicia rounding up the kids.

“Okay Bobo…do you have to go potty?” Bobo has a diaper on….but he wants to be careful.

Last Christmas…Bobo dressed as a strawberry (his idea not his dad’s) and wanted to go potty in the middle of a recital.

Have you ever tried to make a living strawberry go potty?  
Yup…  
It wasn’t nice.

Jensen has wisely learnt from the incident like every other hapless dad and mom out here.

“No potty dee. I wanna dance with Cindy.” Bobo goes again…trying to pull his father towards the stage.

“This one’s in a mood Jay. Feeling scared!” Jensen looks helplessly at his husband who just laughs in return.

Jensen seems to be enough nervous for the three of them combined….so he can just be the laid back dad.

Bobo holds both his dee and jayjay’s hands and they get the coded message.

It’s Bobo’s code for ‘I-don’t-wanna-walk-and-so-am-gonna-hang-from-your-arms’. Green eyes meet hazel ones and they smile in unison.

They dangle their duckling towards the stage and lift him on the dais. 

“The duck goes?” Jensen tries for the last time…with the air of a parent whose son’s full ride university scholarship depends upon this mighty feat.

“Quack..quack…mooo….mooo….meaow??” Bobo finishes in a huff….and Jensen slaps his forehead in fond exasperation.

With increasing trepidation he realizes that playing the ‘game’ might not have been a good idea.

The teachers start arranging the tiny tots in a queue ….and the parents take their seats in front of the little stage.

“Just have fun okay?” Jared shouts to the retreating form of their son...who isn’t really listening.

He seems to be more interested in Cindy, his current crush…who’s dressed as Pocahontas. 

They all take a seat.

Jared can hear Jensen murmuring something under his breath. 

Curious…he leans towards him to listen to him.

“Please go quack…please make him go quack….oh lord please make my son go quack at least once…please…please…please…”  
Jared pulls Jensen towards his chest and kisses his forehead.

“Hey….calm down…he’ll quack…just you see!” Jared tells him distractedly….

“This land is my land…” chorus begins.  
Multitudes of baby voices are shrieking to their hearts content...and Misha is smiling from his piano as if they are all sopranos in the making.  
Everyone claps when it ends.

And then the real drama begins.

Each kid is supposed to come forward and say a sentence about his or her costume.  
Really.

All Bobo has to do is to quack.

The ponytailed tiger gives a mighty roar.

A tiny puppy barks cutely.

A slightly taller George Washington just stands in the middle of the stage sucking his thumb...forgetting his line.

Cruella and her little Dalmatian act like pros….making their moms mighty proud.

And then comes the duckling.

Bobo comes forward.

Jensen’s too nervous to open his eyes. He leans against his husband and keeps his eyes and ears closed.  
So he’s nervous.  
Sue him.

Bobo smiles and begins his sentence.

“Imma ducky. Ducky goes…quack quack…moo…mooo…meaow…meaow….woof…woof…roaaaaaar!!!!!!” 

Just when Jared thought it’s over, their little duckling confidently approaches Pocahontas and kisses her cheek.  
And the room bursts into applause.

The two young men break into amused laughter.

Not only did their son pick up every animal noise of the evening….he has managed to kiss his girlfriend as well.

The show ends with Misha and Felicia’s tiny duet…and it’s time to go home.

Their duckling jumps into Jensen’s lap in the first chance he gets. From there he leaps into Jared’s waiting arms.

“You did great Bobo!” Jensen kisses the chubby cheeks while his son is busy pulling Jared’s hair.

He decides against changing him in the hall.

It’s a bit chilly outside…and it would be better if they go home before changing Bobo first. His son easily catches chill and Jensen has to be careful.

By the time they place their precious bundle in the car seat….he’s eyes are drooping. 

A nap seems imminent….

Jared starts the car with Jensen riding shotgun.

Their duckling may have mooed…and roared…and barked.  
But he quacked as well.

So it’s a victory.


End file.
